Virtual reality (VR, augmented reality (AR), and mixed reality (MR) related equipment, gadgets, and technologies have received tremendous interests and tractions over the past years due to the rises of many industries such as the gaming, entertainment, advertising, and edutainment industries, which have increasing demands for these technologies as parts of their product or service offerings and which serve as means to induce both players and external observers' interests and involvements into the products or services that the vendors are providing-leading to increase brand awareness, sales, and customer royalties. Many related gadgets ranging from headsets, goggles, gloves, footpads, helmets or even full-body suits are already available in the market for home users. While the market for home-based VR, AR, or even MR products are increasing, the development of a simulator platform, such as VR sphere or VR simulator, that can seamlessly provide an interactive surface for the projection and interaction of images and other inputs being experienced by a first-person with the third-party, external observers has not been well-developed.
The sphere assembly according to this invention is developed for the purposes of utilizing it as a prominent simulation platform for VR, AR, and MR environments whereby the sphere assembly as illustrated in FIG. 1 is essentially made up of connected network of curved and triangularly-shaped transparent panels laid with their projector films and connectors to make up the whole, smooth surface of the sphere in their entirety in order for the images and or any related sensory inputs received from these environments to be projected onto the surface, whether in part or in whole, so that the external observers around the sphere can also observe and experience what the first-person player is seeing or experiencing inside the sphere in real-time. Such sphere assembly is also cost-efficient and easy to replicate, remove, and relocate to any other locations at ease. Further, the sphere assembly can also be integrated with any other frame structure or anchoring device or structure depending on its intended usage.